User blog:TheArtistVoid11/BFAYP3 4: Racing With Cars This Time
Machete: Hey Bandy! Bandy: Huh? Oh, hi Machete. Machete: Look what I found! Shows Stick’s diary. Bandy: Oh, cool, a diary. Machete: Goes to the page where Stick put his deepest secret. Yeah, is from Stick. I found it on his room. Bandy: Um. But, why did you stole it? Machete: Well, I didn’t technically stole it. I just go it for a moment. Bandy: Without Stick’s permission. Machete: I mean, he let me use it. Stick: Machete! Machete: Oh, hi Stick. I was about to read one of your page. Stick: No! Machete: Why not? Stick: Because one of those page might be- Machete reads diary. Machete: Wow, I never knew you were transgender. Cool. Stick: Um, thanks, I guess. Machete: But, why did you wanted to hide it? Stick: Because I thought you were going to make fun of me. Machete: Aw, dude! Don’t be ashamed to tell me some of your deepest secret. Stick: Well, another deep secret is that I- Bandy: Wait, is it time for elimination?! Youtube: Yes. Elimination Youtube: So, we got 3 votes. Everyone except Novel and Exit Sign got 0 votes. They will get cookies. Bucket: Nice! Novel: Oh no! Exit Sign: Why did people vote for me? Youtube: No idea. Facebook: Youtube, can I say who is eliminated? Youtube: Yeah. Facebook: So, the person safe is... Novel: Please be me. Battery: Please be Exit Sign. Facebook: Novel! With only one vote! Exit Sign is out with only 2 votes. Exit Sign: Oh no! Battery, remember to remember meeeeee! Facebook: Well, what a twist. Battery: No!!! Grr!! Challenge Youtube: So, the challenge is a race. Globe: You’re seriously running out of ideas. Youtube: But with cars. Globe: Eh, fair enough. Youtube: Go to your team’s car. All you need to do is cross the finish line. Toilet Paper: Who will drive? Baseball Bat: Me! Little Eye: We should sabotage the other teams. Globe: Bad idea! Youtube: Ready, set, go! Globe: Wait, who is driving? Red: Me. Little Eye: Trows brick at Baseball Crew’s car. Brick: Ah! WFOR: The irony!! Globe: Little Eye! I told you to not sabotage! Plastic Cup: Hey, we won. Pole: We did? Wow. Plastic: We are getting close to the finish line! Baseball Bat: This car is getting slower! Globe: Yes! They are going to lose! Baseball Bat: Are we going to lose? Brick: I don’t know. Toilet Paper: No, we are not! Pushes car to make it faster. Machete: How strong is she?! Pi: How is she destroying the psychic?!! WFOR: Who cares?!! This is just a show!! Plastic: We are so close. Baseball Crew goes pass The Refrigerators, making The Refrigerator’s car to be upside down. Toilet Paper: We cross the finish line! Antenna: Finally! Thanks Toilet Paper! Toilet Paper: You’re welcome! Youtube: Vote in the polls who you think should be out. The Refrigerators Refrigerator Globe Red Zeetay Little Eye Big Nose Bobby Patrick Plastic Spear Map Stinger Plastic: Did we died? Globe: No. Zeetay: Did we lose? Globe: Yes. Big Nose: Will team Baseball Crew lose? Globe: Next episode. Spear: How are you sure? Globe: I’m not actually sure. I just think they aren’t going to lose in the next episode. Red: Are you sad? Globe: Will all of you stop asking me stupid question? Everyone except Map: No! Globe: Map? Map: I will stop. Category:Blog posts